The Adventures of a Pregnant Hedgehog
by YateroHirashi
Summary: The result of Doctor Eggman's new plan was unpleasant, unexpected, and unwanted. But they had to deal with it.


**This is a present for my friend. Hopefully she likes it...**

**Anyway, onwards.**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Pregnant Hedgehog  
Prologue: The Incident**

It was one of the hottest days in recent history for Station Square. The sun was glistening above the town, as the clouds moved further away. For those unfortunate enough to have to walk to their destinations today, they were sweating hard as the heat beat down on them. Even those in their cars were feeling it, and they had their air conditioners at full blast!

Though it seems that no conditions are too tough for maniacal scientists. For deep down in his lab underneath the city, Ivo Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman, was tinkering with a new ray that would help in his next battle with the blue hedgehog, Sonic. It took the form of a green pistol, with what looked to be an antenna at the end of it.

"Ho ho ho ho! That meddlesome hedgehog won't be interfering in my plans for awhile! After all, when I hit his little girlfriend with my Egg-tra Special Surprise Ray, he'll want to be with her all the time...thus leaving me to conquer the world!" Eggman muttered to himself, before breaking out in an insane laugh. As he continued his tinkering, he barely registered the few robot soldiers of his that had entered the room, no doubt to deliver news.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles was hosting a barbecue for the various visitors from Mobius. In attendance; Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big the Cat, Tikal, Shadow, and Rogue. There were many activities planned for the day...or so they thought.

As Knuckles was serving up the hot dogs and hamburgers, a large explosion erupted from the skies over the city. Muttering a few swears under his breath, Sonic narrowed his eyes. As everyone was distracted, one of Eggman's robots had flown up from behind, sneaking up behind Amy. As the gang turned back around, they noticed the robot hovering right behind Amy, and went to stop it...but it was too late. The robot snatched Amy, and lunged backwards, shooting off into the skies.

"SOOONIIIICCCCCCC!" Amy had cried, struggling to get free from the robot. It was then, that they recognized where it was heading...

Towards the Egg Fleet, a large group of airships flying through the sky.

Sonic, being the fastest, quickly sped off towards in the direction of the Egg Fleet, heading straight into the canyon from the bridge that connected the flying island to the rest of the land. Rushing through the rocky structure, and various drop offs, Sonic was running as fast as he could, so that he could get to Amy. Sure, the two were good friends, but Sonic never returned her love, much to Amy's chargin.

Although he was forced to stop, when he saw Eggman on his Eggmobile, floating in a clearing. It was then he noticed that the robot holding Amy had actually descended once out of sight, and landed near Eggman. Finally noticing his rival, Eggman gave a nasty grin, and stroked his mustache.

"HO HO HO HO! SONIC, TODAY IS THE DAY I DEFEAT YOU!" Eggman proclaimed, giving his insane cackle. Narrowing his eyes, Sonic step forward towards the robot holding Amy, giving the good doctor a glare in the process.

"So Egghead, what is your 'magnificent' plan to beat me this time?" Sonic questioned, already bored of this little encounter. It would just end the same; Sonic would beat the robot, rescue Amy, and Eggman would speed off shouting curses. Eggman seemed to be along this line of thinking as well, for he quickly threw his arms into the air and began laughing again.

"Oh my dear hedgehog friend, have I got quite the surprise for you!" Eggman spoke, before bringing out the Egg-tra Special Surprise Ray, and firing it at Amy. It shot out a teal beam, and was quite fast, for it had taken Sonic by surprise. It was about to hit Amy...

Until Sonic proved his speed again.

He had pushed Amy out of the way, and taken the hit himself. Widening his eyes in surprise, Eggman quickly ordered the robot away, and had flown off back to the Egg Fleet. Whatever happened, would not be his problem today.

"Sonic! What did he do to you!" Amy screeched, grasping Sonic by the shoulders. Noticing the lack of response, Amy had began to tear up, and leaned in. As she put her ear to his chest, she heard a faint heartbeat, and gave out a sigh of relief. At least her love interest was alive...

However, there was now the challenge of moving him back to the Angel Island by herself. As she holstered the blue hedgehog onto her back, she trekked off into the valley. It was going to be hard for her, but she would prevail! She would pull through, and prove to Sonic that she could be just as good as he could. Maybe then, he would give her the love she wanted. Just like all of her fantasies, he would kneel down in front of her, before professing his love for her. They would then hug each other, before sharing a heartfelt kiss as the sun began to sink into the background.

Quickly dismissing that thought with a blush, Amy continued down the steep path she had encountered.

-An hour later, back at Angel Island-

The group was still waiting for Sonic to return with Amy, starting to grow bored. The blue hedgehog never took this long! Tails was about to go get the Tornado, when they heard a large shout of 'FUCK'. They turned towards the sign of the swear, and saw Amy dragging along an unconscious Sonic. The pink hedgehog looked like she was about to kill someone, as she finally collapsed near the bridge. The others quickly ran towards them, hoping they were alright. As they encircled the two, Tikal stepped forward first, for she had the most medical experience.

"Lets see...Amy has a mild case of exhaustian, and judging by the look of her, she seemed to have a sprained ankle, bruised ribs, and a cracked wrist. I can take care of her, but it'll be awhile before she can be completely healed. As for Sonic...I don't know how to say this..." Tikal began, but stuttered along the end.

"Come on, out with it!" Shadow ordered, impatience taking it's toll on him.

"Well...Sonic is fine except for one thing..." Tikal continued, glancing down with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"What is wrong with Sonic?" Tails asked, worried for his best friend.

"Ah...he is pregnant..."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Well, this is the prologue, so it is kind of short. But this will be updated when I can~**

**Until next time~**


End file.
